


if the sky comes falling down, there nothing in this world that I wouldn't do for you

by SIlviaCharis66



Category: Sekirei (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Headcanon, Multi, No Beta, Oc based, Very AU, We Die Like Men, no plan au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23079433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SIlviaCharis66/pseuds/SIlviaCharis66
Summary: A series of head cannon done for AU version of sekirei where more ships were discovered and game in canon did not happen. Each head canon will focus on a specific character of sekirei in this AU.  For the verse this is just a general rules and ideas that i want to get out of my head but not sure what to do with. Please enjoy.
Relationships: Karasuba (Sekirei)/Original Character(s), Kazehana/Matsu/Sahashi Minato
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

An introduction

In a different world, not dominated by the sekirei battle plan with a different game -master where more than one ship was discovered which means there are more than the 108 little birds than in cannon means a different tale would be told. In this universe the formation of flocks would be different as the plan that formed the desperate searching has not happened and people who were dead such as Takehito Asama are alive and others such as Hiroto Minaka are dead. Certain precautions have taken place to make sure certain sekirei turn out as less monstrous and new players are now the focus of the story. New people


	2. Glimpse through a window

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get our first glimpse of our narrator and how her interest in Karasuba is squired

I stood on the roof watching the women and lone man below practice spar. Even to an observer the sight of these beautiful people would have been awe inspiring. I gripped the clipboard and fascinated wrote out notes in an excited barely legible scrawl. The rumours were true. 

The group below were dressed in grey cloaks with a stylised wag tail on it. Underneath all wore a black bodysuit which was adjusted to their individual whims. There were two pairs sparring while a red haired women stood to the side her. Even though I was meant to be generally observing then my gaze was transfixed on the grey haired woman. She moved incredibly quickly like a tiger. She had a wide smile on her face. I could tell she was a warrior. Her quick grace and deadly terrifying gaze had me transfixed 

I didn’t Think of myself as someone who enjoyed violence. But looking at this woman who eyes seem to glow with blood lost had me transfixed and I was completely in a way that captured my heart. 

A fellow scientist, Takami-san a woman slightly older tapped my shoulder. I brought me out of my daze. ‘Stop admiring them, we have work to do.’ She scolded mr lightly and pointed me towards a lab. I glanced out the window and signed but let myself be dragged along.


	3. general head-canons part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some general head canons for the biology and psychological nature of the sekirei along with their orgin posted in a random order

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so some reasoning 
> 
> \- mature faster - look i dont get how this timeline works in this fic  
> \- their origin is just plain head canon material but generally speaking i think it makes sense they can interbreed with each other so the species can continue making the needing an ashikabi more tied to their mental health and also the binary was more of a general idea to explain why they had ashikabi - the best comparison i can think of is the omeagverse au where people have primary and secondary genders if that make sense  
> also the bond being more platonic based allows at least for me a greater sense of freedom as people don't always find romantic love and in canon some bonds such as the ones between Mutsu and his ashikabi seem more platonic than romantic ( at lest from what we see in canon) plus avoids the weirdness with Kusano- who due to her young age is unlikely to bond, in a death game it does make sense she would as it means a survival advantage but as she is frequently referred to as a child in this au, especially with the insertion of my OC where the death game is unlikely to allow it to happen. Her sekirei beyond Karasuba are unknown. Also extact orgigin will remain unknown for the sekirei

  * \- Sekirei can react to multiple ashikabi but can only choose one based of their affection for the person  
\- Why a sekirei reacts to a person is based on an unknown number of factors including sexual orientation, personal preference and how compatible their DNA is and varies for the indivial sekirei  
\- the exact origin is unknown in the manga is not made clear – my personal headcanon is that the sekirei came to earth after escaping from a war amongst themselves and the reason why its not known is that the older sekirei decided ignorance was best for the younger generations as it meant the tensions would be avoided  
\- In the present-day multiple ships were discovered but the main focus is is one the canon one found in Shinto Taito but others do appear  
\- There is an element of genetic engineering involved in the process which has caused odd results and mutations due to the scientists trying to reconstruct them from scratch – in general there is a consensus among the scientists they would make good super soldiers which is backed in how the sekirei are a naturally completive species  
\- The sekirei species is a binary species expect instead male and female like humans it was ashikabi and sekirei as bond. However, when the sekirei where on their planet of origin, the sekirei produced both halves of the equation but after a while due to the lack of more ashikabis and turning the planet into nuclear waste caused them to seek out a new one  
\- The sekirei can for lack of a better word breed with each other they simply cant act as ashikabi as each other to each other  
\- A sekirei can go through their life without ever being winged and be physically healthy but psychology compelled, they are won't get stronger and they tend to get depressed as being winged alters their chemical state and has an impact  
\- Naturally polyamorous species but due to the influence of humans can be mogamous  
\- They tend to flock together based on an instinctual feeling- usually of two to three ashikabi with forming a family of choice. This means  
\- generally need ashikabi as it helps them archive happiness and without one, a psychological state becomes depressed and is pessimistic  
\- their mental state affects their physical state – unlike humans need to bond with each other and their state can change dramatically to point where they seem to snap  
\- mature physically faster than humans but remain acting as young adults until they are winged as it alters their psychotically state unlike humans who - their bonding is how a community is formed and childcare is a communal role and child raising is naturally shared unlike humans where efforts have to be actively chosen It would be best to say the sekirei in the manga are a reconstruction for an alien race as shown by the fact they were made from fertilised eggs and so are genetically altered so they can live on the planet earth



(my personal integration of canon) which explains why they are so good looking


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> general headcanons about the sekirei im focusing on in this au   
> I find that the earlier numbers are more interesting, furthermore the sekirei would be let loose more slowly. The numbers are the ones assigned on them from when they were found on the ship not in order of age

Modern day jobs the sekirei have 

Due to there not being a battle royale to the death most Sekirei live peaceful lives working ordinary jobs in the city where most are employed by MBI partly as a cover and partly as it means that   
The canon Sekirei were found on a ship referred to as Kamikura ship as other ship were uncovered so there are more than 108 sekirei running around. To fit in with humans they have each been given a surname as a way of fitting in. although most take the surname of their ashikabi in some manner. 

The discipline squad   
In this AU they are made up of several different sekirei and their ashikabi where each fulfill a specific role such as being a search and rescue team or a black ops swuad - ususally any sekirei matter that requires a the use of drastic action,   
Sekirei 

Each Sekirei has an accommodation and living cost that is a finite payment each month   
01 Miya Asuma - she runs a boarding house like in canon but is generally aimed at Sekirei and MBI employees along aside her husband who is an MBI scientist and director along aside Takami. She is also a general advisor for the sekirei as she is the only adult memeber when found thus their main resource for knowledge. 

02 Matsu - officially she works as an secretary but un-officially she gathers information through the web and is the company hacker.   
03 Kazehanna- she is an on stand by discipline squad member   
04- Karasuba - private black ops member   
05 Mutsu - search and rescue   
)6 Homura - she lives at the inn and works as a guardian like in cannon but is paid for it, and while he still has the skills of a host which he does part-time   
07 Akistu - in this AU she still is a discarded number ( may be cured) but works along side Yume as a discipline squad member   
08 Is the leader of the discipline squad and runs a dojo part time with Musabi and Kaho as her apprentices   
)9- she is unemployed and lives with her adjuster   
10 Uzume, is employed as a dress maker   
12 and 13 Hikari and Hibiki - work as personal assignments - took pity on them as they dont pay the rent

86 Musabi _ helps run a dojo   
87 Kaho- helps run the dojo   
95 - Kuno is a singer   
Shiina and Kusano due to being children are 

Jobs found within MBI   
often they work along side their human

**Author's Note:**

> this idea came around when i was thinking about the biology of the Sekirei and how from a logical standpoint it despite being a different species they don't seem to be that non-human which i wanted to explore more. also as a general warning the pairings will be different from canon and will be very oc based with ocs pairing up to canon characters.


End file.
